lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin: Smuggles the Gallant (CR 5)
Smuggles the Gallant CR 5 XP 1,600 Goblin paladin 6 (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 156) LG Small humanoid (goblinoid) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +0 Aura courage (10 ft.) -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 20, touch 12, flat-footed 20 (+8 armor, +1 deflection, +1 size) hp 47 (6d10+12) Fort +7, Ref +7, Will +6 Immune disease, fear -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) Melee club +6/+1 (1d4-1) Ranged +1 longbow +12/+7 (1d6/×3) Special Attacks channel positive energy 2/day (DC 14, 3d6), smite evil 2/day (+1 attack and AC, +6 damage) Paladin Spell-Like Abilities (CL 6th; concentration +7) At will—detect evil Paladin Spells Prepared (CL 3rd; concentration +4) 1st—cure light wounds (2) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 8, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 10, Cha 12 Base Atk +6; CMB +4; CMD 19 Feats Go UnnoticedAPG, Improved Initiative, Point-Blank Shot Skills Acrobatics -3 (-7 to jump), Diplomacy +5, Handle Animal +5, Heal +4, Ride +5, Sense Motive +4, Stealth +9; Racial Modifiers +4 Ride, +4 Stealth Languages Goblin SQ divine bond (mount), lay on hands 4/day (3d6), mercies (diseased, sickened) Other Gear half-plate, heavy wooden shield, +1 longbow, arrows (20), club, muleback cordsAPG, ring of protection +1, 474 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Aura of Courage +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. fear. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Detect Evil (At will) (Sp) You can use detect evil at will (as the spell). Go Unnoticed During the first round of combat, flat-footed opponents are considered not to have noticed you yet for the purposes of Stealth skill checks, allowing you to make a Stealth check that round to hide from them. Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Immunity to Fear (Ex) You are immune to all fear effects. Lay on Hands (3d6 hit points, 4/day) (Su) As a standard action (swift on self), touch channels positive energy and applies mercies. Mercy (Diseased) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes disease, as per the remove disease spell at a caster level of your Paladin level. Mercy (Sickened) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the sickened condition. Paladin Channel Positive Energy 3d6 (2/day, DC 14) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Point-Blank Shot +1 to attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at up to 30 feet. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Smite Evil (2/day) (Su) +1 to hit, +6 to damage, +1 deflection bonus to AC when used. ' ' Rattburger CR – Goblin dog (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 157) N Medium animal Init +3; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +5 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 18, touch 13, flat-footed 15 (+3 Dex, +5 natural) hp 36 (6d8+12) Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +3 (+4 morale bonus vs. enchantment effects) Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 65 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d6+6 plus allergic reaction) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 18, Dex 16, Con 15, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 8 Base Atk +4; CMB +8; CMD 21 (25 vs. trip) Feats Fleet, Fleet, Fleet Tricks Attack, Combat Riding, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Seek, Track, Work Skills Acrobatics +7 (+19 to jump), Climb +8, Perception +5, Stealth +8, Swim +8 SQ combat riding, devotion, seek, track, work -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Allergic Reaction (DC 15) (Ex) Non-goblins touching you must make a Fort save or take a -2 DEX and CHA penalty for 1 day. Combat Riding Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Devotion +4 (Ex) +4 morale bonus on Will saves vs. enchantment effects. Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Seek Trick The animal moves into an area and looks around for anything that is obviously alive or animate. Track Trick The animal will track a scent. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. ' ' Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:Goblin Category:Paladin Category:CR 5 Category:Level 6 Category:NPC Category:Pathfinder